


Он осторожен

by Kyanite, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:—Краткое содержание:бессюжетное и бездуховное порно о том, как Сынгиль расслабляется после тренировок.Примечание:по заявке «А пусть всплывет, что кто-то из фигуристов снимался в порно (только не Крис, про него и так все понятно))»





	Он осторожен

Сынгиль уже давно совершеннолетний, давно живёт один, пользуется анонимайзерами и умеет чистить историю браузера, но его всё равно потряхивает каждый раз, когда он делает _это_.  
Он никогда не добавлял этот адрес в закладки, он помнит его наизусть. Он никогда не сохранял пароль. Он осторожен.  
...точка ком. Сынгиль должен бы пойти в раздел с женщинами — хотя зачем ему, у кого ящик ломится от количества восторженных писем женщин всех возрастов и национальностей.  
Сынгиль открывает раздел с парнями. Сынгиль ищет знакомый никнейм.  
Парень с нескромным ником frank20cm (хотя нет там двадцати, девятнадцать с половиной, пожалуй, может и наберётся) здесь. Сынгиль ревниво отмечает, что не он один пришёл к Фрэнку, и сразу зовёт в приват.  
— Привет, — Фрэнк широко улыбается.  
Он в маске. Он всегда в маске: многим это не нравится, но Сынгилю кажется привлекательным. И честным: зрители редко показывают лицо.  
— Привет.  
— Давно тебя не было. Как дела?  
— Работа, — рассказывать о тренировках Сынгиль находил лишним, и Фрэнк никогда не лез дальше, чем Сынгиль был готов открыть ему.  
Фрэнк знает, что Сынгилю нравится, и, расставив ноги пошире, откидывается на подушки. Сынгиль смотрит, как Фрэнк гладит себя по груди, как спускается ладонью и трёт натянутую ширинку. Хотелось бы верить, что у него встаёт на Сынгиля, а не от того, что он ест какие-нибудь таблетки или крутит себе порно — монитор-то его не увидишь.  
Втянув живот, Фрэнк забирается ладонью в штаны, достаёт член, прижимает его поясом к смуглому животу.  
Чуть подавшись вперёд, Сынгиль смотрит, как Фрэнк гладит открытую головку и, расстегнув наконец ширинку, растирает по члену любрикант. Он сжимает ствол большим и указательным пальцами и несколько раз проводит ими от основания к головке.  
Сынгиль сглатывает.  
— Включи камеру, — просит Фрэнк, — покажи мне...  
Сынгиль проверяет, куда смотрит объектив, и включает. Фрэнк облизывается.  
Они молчат. Фрэнк молчит и вываливает из джинсов тяжёлые гладко выбритые яйца, сжимает их, двигает ладонью на члене, чуть проворачивая кисть. Сынгиль молчит и хрипло дышит, Сынгиль смотрит на его член, на тёмную головку, на просвечивающие сквозь майку соски.  
— Притормози... потрогай соски, — приказывает Сынгиль и сам трогает себя. Фрэнк повторяет его действие, хотя в камере выше пупка Сынгиля не видать. — Вот так. Теперь потри головку... да, так...  
Фрэнк проводит указательным пальцем по уздечке, резко выдыхает, кружит по головке, размазывая блестящую каплю и сам дёргает бёдрами к пальцам. Сынгиль двигает рукой быстрее и смотрит на губы Фрэнка — красивые, чётко очерченные губы, которые совершенно бесподобно смотрелись бы на члене.  
— Да... теперь сожми его, вот так, — велит он, показывая. Фрэнк хрипло выдыхает и быстро двигает рукой, зажимая член пальцами, потом сжимает ладонью, оттягивает, отпускает — член шлёпает по напряжённому рельефному животу. Фрэнк снова сжимает плоть в руке. Сынгиль смотрит, как ладонь быстро скользит по стволу, как пальцы левой руки сжимают сосок через майку, крутят... Сынгиль представляет, как сжал бы этот сосок губами, и облизывается. Фрэнк хрипло стонет, направляя член себе на живот, крупно вздрагивает — сперма короткими струями падает на белую майку.  
Смазав её, Фрэнк облизывает пальцы, глядя в камеру. Глаза у него красивые, серо-голубые.  
Сынгиль зажимает головку салфеткой, замирает, перетерпевая оргазм, как боль.  
— Отлично, — произносит он наконец, — до связи.  
Он отключается и со вздохом падает на кровать. Смотрит в потолок. У него давно нет угрызений совести по поводу своей ориентации. Но иногда он начинает подозревать, что что-то делает не так.  
Отношения требуют слишком много времени и сил, а их у Сынгиля нет.  
Отношения требуют влюбиться, а у Сынгиля нет такого количества здоровых нервов.  
Отношения вообще требуют слишком многого. Когда Сынгиль представляет себе какого-то другого человека на своей кухне и в своей ванной, его передёргивает.  
Почти так же, как его передёргивает, когда он думает о том, что кто-то другой может сейчас позвать в приват Фрэнка.

Джей-Джей выжидает несколько минут после ухода брата, Джей-Джей осторожен. Он давно живёт один, но предпочитает не рисковать. Он стирает историю браузера чаще, чем в средней школе.  
Этот сайт не занесён в закладки, и автозаполнение не предлагает логин. Джей-Джей помнит его наизусть.  
Он замазывает татуировки на случай, если его попросят снять рубашку — он хорошо знает, как это делать. Он надевает карнавальную маску и улыбается в камеру.  
Он логинится.  
Народу не слишком много — но свои почитатели у Джей-Джея есть и тут. Одного он выделяет особо. Его зовут wolf96: у него бледная кожа и забавный акцент — Джей-Джей поставил бы на Азию. Скорее всего, работает в каком-то солидном месте — у него хороший английский. Но о себе Вольф предпочитает не распространяться. Оно и понятно.  
Джей-Джею интересно, ходит ли Вольф к другим — иногда он не появляется неделями и каждый раз пишет сухое "работал". Азиаты много работают.  
— Привет, — на этот раз Вольф не ждёт просьбы и сам включает камеру. Джей-Джей смотрит на его пока ещё мягкий член, по-азиатски небольшой, аккуратный, и ловит себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы попробовать его на вкус. Облизать, почувствовать его запах, тяжесть на языке, вылизать яйца — раньше Вольф их не брил и Джей-Джею нестерпимо интересно узнать, отчего он начал это делать. Если бы у него кто-то появился — стал бы он заходить на порносайт?  
Хотя сам Джей-Джей ходит.  
— Хотел бы я тебе отсосать, — произносит он, потирая свой пах.  
Вольф тихо хмыкает, поглаживает себя неторопливо.  
— Расстегни рубашку, — отвечает он.  
Джей-Джей расстёгивает, разводит полы в стороны и демонстративно сжимает и крутит соски. Он проводит ладонью по груди, спускается вниз, запускает пальцы под ремень — Вольф заключает полувставший член в кольцо из указательного и большого пальца, подрачивает короткими движениями.  
Джей-Джей склоняется ближе к микрофону и полушёпотом говорит:  
— Я бы вылизал твои яйца, сначала правое, потом левое. Потом я провёл бы по твоему члену языком, до самой головки, и сжал её губами. Я бы не торопился, я облизал бы её и спустился ниже...  
Он не привык говорить такие слова, что бы о нём ни думали. И сейчас ему неудобно. Сейчас он краснеет — но видит, как крепнет член Вольфа, как сильнее сжимаются на нём пальцы и большой потирает головку, размазывая выступающие капли смазки.  
И он готов говорить такие вещи вечно.  
— Хорошо, — голос у Вольфа хриплый, — хорошо. Теперь расстегни штаны.  
Джей-Джей подчиняется. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он вытаскивает член, оттягивает и отпускает, давая плоти шлёпнуться о живот. Сжимает член пальцами, дрочит неторопливо, напрягает пресс больше, чем нужно — Вольфу наверняка нравятся мышцы. Они всем нравятся, а у самого Вольфа с ними отлично — хотя обычно он не снимает футболки и мало что видно.  
— Не торопись, — просит Вольф, — убери руку. Трогай только головку.  
Несмотря на то, что всё это делает его собственная рука, ощущения совсем не те, что при нормальной дрочке. Потому что сам Джей-Джей делает это быстро и просто, лишь бы сбросить напряжение, — а Вольф заставляет его растягивать. Прикрыв глаза, Джей-Джей водит пальцами по головке, чуть придавливает уздечку, посылая по телу волны приятной слабости, дразнит себя — и будто это не его рука, будто Вольф рядом.  
Бёдра начинают подрагивать, пресс напрягается, но чтобы кончить, этого недостаточно. Хочется сжать ствол всей ладонью, додрочить быстрыми и грубыми движениями, но Джей-Джей терпит и смотрит, как Вольф делает то же самое. Не ожидая его слов, свободной рукой Джей-Джей сжимает сосок, сильно щиплет и выдыхает со стоном.  
По пальцам стекает смазка, Джей-Джей облизывает губы и массирует яйца, когда Вольф сжимает свой член ладонью.  
— Давай, — хриплым голосом произносит он, разрешая. Джей-Джей обхватывает ствол, двигает рукой быстро, жёстко, чувствуя, как сводит низ живота; царапает диван, кончая с глухим стоном.  
На мониторе член дёргается, Вольф замирает, подставив руку под выплёскивающуюся сперму, несколько мгновений сидит, не шевелясь, а потом с расслабленным вздохом откидывается назад.  
— Такое дело, — зачем-то произносит Джей-Джей прежде, чем Вольф успевает попрощаться, — я буду недоступен некоторое время. Это если вдруг нужен буду. Завтра вылетаю, ну, дела. И, думаю, числа двенадцатого декабря только выйду сюда.  
Джей-Джей не был самонадеянным, но не думал, что в Китае случится что-то такое, что помешает ему выступить в финале Гран-При.  
Вольф некоторое время молчит.  
— Окей. Я тоже буду занят эти дни.  
Джей-Джей смотрит, как Вольф вытирает руку и член, и застёгивает джинсы.  
— Ладно, до связи, — говорит Вольф, наконец, и отключается.  
Джей-Джей стирает с пальцев подсыхающую сперму и разлогинивается.  
Джей-Джей понятия не имеет, почему он это делает. Дело не в деньгах — их хватает. Дело не в скуке — у него нет времени на такую роскошь. Дело... наверное, дело в тяжёлом распятии, висящем у него над кроватью. Дело в немигающем взгляде стоящей в гостиной статуэтки Марии. Дело в кошмарных снах детства, дело в строгих школьных учителях, дело в порнографических журналах, которые он никогда не покупал, дело в исповедях, на которых он давно перестал говорить правду, дело в том, что его окружает ложь, выхода из которой он до сих пор не нашёл.  
И ещё в кольце на руке Изабеллы.  
Хорошей, милой, верной Изабеллы, которую он не может полюбить так, как она этого заслуживает.  
Хорошая, милая Изабелла заслуживает нормального, гетеросексуального мужа. Но Джей-Джею не хватает смелости признаться ей в этом.  
Примерно так же, как не хватает наглости спросить, к кому ещё ходит Вольф.


End file.
